


The Most Damaged

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When Patrick is...well, Patrick, it’s great. But there are some times...he’s not quite Patrick. He doesn’t really even register that his name is Patrick. You know like, when your parents are angry and they use your middle name? Well I’m not allowed to know much, but I figure his parents used that a lot. Because it’s the only name he really recognizes.” -Pete</p><p>Mikey and Gerard are transfers from another mental institute which was burnt down by one of the other patients. At the new institute, they meet Pete and Patrick.</p><p>I own nothing, this is fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Both Sides of Patrick

“When Patrick is...well, Patrick, it’s great. But there are some times...he’s not quite Patrick. He doesn’t really even register that his name is Patrick. You know like, when your parents are angry and they use your middle name? Well I’m not allowed to know much, but I figure his parents used that a lot. Because it’s the only name he really recognizes.” Pete says with a frown as we sit down outside, supervised of course.

“I-If he has so m-much trouble th-then why a-are they rooming him with m-me?” I frown, “Sh-Shouldn’t they keep him wi-ith you if you h-help?”

“That’s what I thought.” he sighs, “But my opinion doesn’t seem to matter here. Maybe they thought gradual separation would be easier for him..I’m getting out in a couple weeks. So I’m going to tell you what you need to know, and you’re going to take care of him since I can’t.”

I bite my lip, “H-How am I supposed to t-take care of h-him? I-I’m in here! I-It’s obvious I-I can’t even t-take care of myself!” I squeak.

“I think the question here isn’t how you’re supposed to take care of him, it’s why.” my older brother crosses his arms and looks to Pete, “Why should he give a single fuck about that little freak?”

Pete glares at Gerard, “I bet Mikey gets called a freak sometimes. I’m not saying I agree.” he continues just as Gerard is about to give an angry retort, “You know how angry you get when people call him that though? How much you want to rip the life away from the person who dared call someone, you care so much about, a freak? I’m that fucking angry with you right now.”

“Mikey is my brother. Patrick is just some kid who’s been here, what? His whole life?”

“No. Not his whole life, and he is _not_ just some kid! Patrick is the sweetest, caring, and brilliant person you will ever meet.” Pete sighs, “He’s just also the most damaged.”

“I-I’ll tr-try to help. Wh-What do I do?” I look up to Pete.

He smiles, “Thank you. First, when he’s Patrick, he’s Patrick. When he’s not Patrick, just call him Martin...we’ve tried calling him Patrick but he just doesn’t register that we’re talking to him. Sometimes, it’s tricky to tell when he’s Patrick or not... but there are a few ways you can tell. One is fidgeting. If he’s fidgeting, Martin. Another is the voice... if it’s kind of squeaky and shaky, Martin. Don’t go by the stuttering, because that can happen with both. And lastly-”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re talking about me?” a sigh follows the melodic voice that’s jumped into the conversation.

I look up and see a boy, probably a foot shorter than me with rectangle rimmed glasses over bright blue eyes, and a beanie shoved over strawberry blonde hair, “H-Hello.”

He smiles and sits with us, “Hi, I’m Patrick.”

“I-I’m M-Mikey.” I smile back nervously.

“Gerard.” my brother says, looking Patrick over.

Patrick nods, “You two are transfers right?”

I nod, “P-Pyromaniac Paul got hold of a l-lighter.”

“Ah, well there’ll be none of that here. Not even cell phones get through the main office.” Patrick shrugs, “So, if you don’t mind my asking, but as I’m sure Pete has _kindly_ let you in on my issues, what are you in for?”

“A-Attempted suicide.” I look down.

Gerard uncontrollably snorts, “With a toaster.”

I hit his arm, “I-It’s n-not f-funny.” 

“Toaster?” Pete raises an eyebrow, “I just over used medication.”

“I-I put a f-fork in it and it wasn’t actually _planned_ I-I just thought, wh-what the hell? Metal and electricity...” I feel myself blush.

“What about you?” Pete looks to Gerard.

He shrugs, “Apparently drugs are bad.” he looks to Patrick, “How long have you been here?”

“Here? About three years... Institutionalized in general though? Since I was eight.” I watch as his eyes darken into more of a green than blue.

“Y-Your eyes change color...” I say softly.

He gives me half a smile, “So I’ve heard, but I never really notice it. Can’t see my own eyes.” he shrugs.

“So you’ve been locked up since you were eight? How old are you now?” Gerard presses on.

Patrick sighs, “I’m sixteen now, seventeen in a few months, and no, I don’t think I’ll be getting out any time soon, or at all because I’m just that fucked up. Anymore questions?”

Gerard leans back against the wall, “Just one.”

Pete glares at him, “Don’t.”

“Why are you here?”

Patrick looks away, swearing under his breath when he begins to fidget, “Not now.. please not now...”

Pete puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, “Look at me, ‘Trick... it’s okay.”

“N-No..no...” Patrick whimpers, “Nonono...”

“Patrick you have to calm down. Calm down and the change won’t happen.” Pete says softly.

“Nononononono...”

“Y-You h-had to a-ask di-didn’t you?” I frown at Gerard.

“I was curious!” He says, as if that solves everything.

“Pete?” A small voice, obviously Patrick’s, yet so different, makes me look over to them.

Pete sighs, “Hey buddy...”

Patrick looks around with a terrified expression, “Wh-Where am I?”

“It’s okay. You’re at the hospital remember?” Pete says softly.

“O-Oh..” he looks over to us and fearfully clings to Pete, “Wh-Who are they?”

“That’s Asshole, and Mikey.” Pete sends Gerard a glare that makes the blood in my veins feel like ice.

“D-Don’t c-cuss Pete.” Patrick frowns at him.

“Right, sorry. That’s Gerard.”

Gerard’s eyes are wide as he looks over Patrick, “What the hell is wrong with him?”

I hit his arm, “You are not helping!”

“You didn’t stutter.” Patrick, although not quite Patrick says softly.

I blush lightly, “N-No, I didn’t.”

Pete raises an eyebrow, “How did you know he stutters Mar?”

“I don’t know...have I met him before?” he looks up to Pete, confused.

Pete smiles, “Yes you have...you just can’t remember it very well. But you remembered something... Come on, let’s go to the room and you can write in the journal a little and then get some sleep, okay?” he looks to me, “You might as well come with me so I can show you the room...”

I nod and say goodbye to Gerard, following them inside.

 

Patrick, or Martin, scribbles into a notebook, laying on his stomach on his bed. Pete and I are sitting on the other bed, quietly talking.

“Patrick knew I was leaving the room tonight...Martin didn’t. So I’m going to stay until he falls asleep, if that’s okay?” he looks to me.

I nod, whispering, “Th-That’s fine. So his memories don’t always carry?”

Pete shakes his head, “They usually don’t. Stray memories do sometimes though. That’s why he has the notebook. Martin writes and after the change happens again, Patrick reads it.”

“Do you...D-Do you know wh-what happened to him?” I frown.

“I know little bits and pieces. The trouble is, when Patrick starts talking about it, he starts to panic. When he panics...” he nods over towards the scribbling boy, “In his mind he’s a little kid...and to top everything off, Patrick has an anxiety problem. So even the simplest things can set off his anxiety and make him panic.” Pete’s voice cracks, “The poor guy might never have a normal life. So while you’re here.. please help him. Please be his friend. They won’t let me stay, I can only visit on weekends and that isn’t enough for him...He needs a friend. Please...” he looks up to me, and even his eyes are pleading with me.

“O-Of course I’ll be his friend. I’ll help as much as I can.”

Pete gives me a soft smile, “I could kiss you, but don’t worry, I’ll keep my lips to myself.” he winks.

I blush, “H-He’s asleep.”

Pete nods, “Okay, get some sleep yourself. Mandatory breakfast at seven am.” he rolls his eyes and carefully exits the room, after pulling the blankets over Patrick.

I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling, smiling a little. I didn’t stutter.

 

I wake up to the sound of Patrick flipping through his notebook. When I put on my glasses I see him reading the last entry, chewing on his lower lip.

“Fuck.” he mumbles.

“Morning.” I yawn.

He jumps in surprise, “M-Morning.” he avoids my eyes, cheeks reddening, “I’m um... I-I’m sorry you’ve already seen... I-I can’t control it a-and I get nervous...”

“It’s okay.” I walk over and sit beside him on his bed, “I-I don’t mind.”

“M-Mikey, right? S-Sorry yesterday is still a bit fuzzy for me...” his currently blue eyes begin to water, “I-I’m sorry.”

I frown and set the notebook aside, pulling Patrick into a hug. His entire body tenses at first, making me realize I should have asked if a hug was okay or not, but then he hugs back. He buries his face in my shoulder to hide how upset he is, so I hug him tightly and rub his back, pretending not to notice the tears soaking through my shirt. We stay like that for a while, until he calms down enough to stop hiding his face. He wipes his eyes roughly, like he’s angry with himself for crying. It doesn’t help that I have no idea what to say to him, or how to help him right now. They really should have let Pete stay with him until he leaves, because Pete seems to just know what Patrick needs, whether he’s Patrick or Martin.

“I-I’m really n-not much help am I?” I frown.

Patrick shakes his head, “You are. I’m sorry about..”

“Don’t be s-sorry.” I frown, “It isn’t y-your f-fault.”

He nods, “Okay...” he wipes his eyes again, “Is it painfully obvious I’ve been crying?”

I shake my head, “N-No, not r-really.”

“Okay. We should hurry and get dressed or we’ll be late for breakfast. I-I’ll go into the bathroom to change and you can, can stay in here. L-Let me know when I can come out.” he grabs his clothes and goes into the bathroom.

After we both change, he leads the way to the cafeteria, apologizing once again.


	2. Sedative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Patrick's past is revealed.

After about two weeks of being here, I’ve started to get adapted to Patrick’s condition. Except, I wasn’t warned that he sometimes has violent nightmares. Last night, out of nowhere, he started screaming and thrashing in his bed. Before I had woken up enough to walk over to him, he fell out of bed. He woke up right before he hit the floor. His screams woke everyone in the hall, and of course Pete came running. Pete was able to calm Patrick down, which is both good and bad. Good, because Patrick has someone both of his sides trust. Bad, because Pete is leaving in two days.

 

“Eat your breakfast, ‘Trick.” Pete nudges him gently.

Patrick gives him an annoyed look, “Why?”

“Because if you don’t you’ll be treated like a five year old.” Pete crosses his arms.

Patrick snorts, “I am half the time anyways. What’s the point in eating? I’m going to be locked up for the rest of my life, what’s the point in anything? What’s the fucking point in living if this is all it’s going to be?” 

I frown and look over to Gerard, who’s eyes are wide.

“Patrick, don’t say that. You won-”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!” Patrick shoves his breakfast across the table, making the tray crash onto the floor, “YOU KNOW I’M NEVER GETTING OUT, AND SO DO I! WHAT’S THE POINT IN PRETENDING!?”

“Patrick calm down.” Pete says shakily, “If you don’t-”

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN PETE! YOU’RE LEAVING! I KNOW I SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR YOU BUT I’M FUCKING NOT, OKAY?” he stands up angrily.

“Patrick, sit down, they’re walking over here.” Gerard nods to a few of the therapists handing one of the security guards a needle, “Come on ‘Trick, don’t make it worse.”

Patrick’s attention changes to the rather large man with the needle, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Sorry kid, you’re causing a scene. Some sleep should help.” he grabs Patrick’s arm.

Patrick draws his other fist back, colliding it with the security guard’s jaw with everything he has, “LET GO OF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

The security guard pauses to rub his jaw, before injecting Patrick with the sedative, mumbling, “Hell of an arm..”

I squeak and look to Pete, “I-Is he okay?”

Pete shakes his head, and watches darkly as Patrick is carried to our room, “No he isn’t... I’ve never seen him blow up like that.”

I bite my lip watch as Patrick disappears from view.

 

“You mind seems to be somewhere else today, Mikey.” Dr. Elizabeth says softly.

I frown, “S-Sorry.”

She shakes her head, “It’s alright, would you like to tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I-I’m just w-worried about my r-roommate.”

“Worried? Why?” 

“H-He had a b-bad n-nightmare last n-night and a-at breakfast he lashed out.” I bite my lip.

“Your roommate is Patrick?” she asks.

I nod, “I-I’m worried about h-him.”

“Well, he was sedated, so he’s fine.” She says simply.

“N-No he’s not. H-His friend i-is leaving in tw-two days a-and he doesn’t trust anyone e-else.... h-he needs Pete.” 

She shakes her head, “No, what Patrick needs is to learn to be independent. He can’t lean on Pete when he gets out of here.”

“He doesn’t think he’s getting out! He’s scared because the one person he’s not afraid to talk to, no matter who he is at the time is leaving! Everyone needs a friend, and he’s probably afraid that he’ll be forgotten! That people here will come and go and he’ll just stay here alone!”

“He isn’t alone... and you didn’t stutter.” she raises an eyebrow.

I blush lightly, “Th-That happens sometimes.”

“When you’re angry?” she asks.

I nod.

“Interesting... as far as Patrick goes, I have complete faith he won’t be here his entire life. He’s a smart kid, and he’s improved quite a lot since he’s been here. The last place he was at had him almost constantly in isolation, which only made him worse. Here, isolation is only used if absolutely necessary, which is hardly ever. He might not get out in a month, or even a year. But he’s improving, and that shows that he will get out of here.” She smiles, “Now, let’s focus on you, alright?”

I sigh and nod, still worrying about Patrick.

 

It isn’t until lunch that Patrick stumbles out of our room, rubbing his eyes as he walks into the cafeteria. Pete hits my arm to get my attention, running over to him with me not far behind.

“Patrick-”

“Yeah, I made a fool of myself at breakfast and got sedated. They were nice enough to tuck me in though. What’s for lunch?”

“Patrick-”

“We can talk after lunch, okay? Too many ears. After we eat, let’s go outside and talk. Until then...since I was kind enough to let the floor have my breakfast, I’m starving.”

I can’t help but let out a small giggle, “How considerate of you.”

He gives me a small smile, “It has to be better than it’s usual, feet.”

I giggle as we go stand in line.

 

We get our lunch and sit with Gerard. Patrick eats his food quietly. Gerard looks just as worried as Pete. They both eat, but their eyes stay glued to Patrick. I can tell it’s starting to make Patrick uncomfortable, so I decide to help.

I lean over to his ear and whisper, “You have an audience.”

He gives me a small smile, and mumbles, “Seems so.”

“It must be fascinating to watch you eat.” I push my tray aside and put my elbows on the table, resting my chin in my palms, “Oooh!” I say as he takes a bite. He snorts and takes a drink, to which I let out a loud, “Aaah!”

He laughs, “Shut up.”

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand dramatically.

Gerard and Pete roll their eyes and focus on their food instead.

I giggle and pull my tray back over to me, taking a bite.

Patrick mumbles, “Thank you.” quietly enough so that only I hear.

I smile and nod, continuing to eat.

 

Patrick yawns as we walk outside, the sedative still wearing off. Gerard and Pete look at him expectantly. He sighs.

“I don’t really know what you want me to say.” he shrugs, “I freaked out... But Pete, I need you to know... I am happy for you, okay? I am. I’m just also scared. I-I’m afraid of this place being like it was before you were here. N-No one talked to me because I’m an extreme case of fucked up a-and I was too scared to talk to them anyways but..I-I don’t want to go back to that... but I’m glad you’re getting out.” he says firmly, “I’m glad you get to go on with your life.”

Pete pulls Patrick into a hug, “I’ll still visit you. You know that right? I won’t forget you. I’ll visit you every weekend. But ‘Trick?” 

“Y-Yeah?” Patrick looks up to him.

“You won’t be alone.” he smiles, “Gerard and Mikey will be here for you.”

“They’ll leave eventually though...P-Pete I’m going to be stuck here.”

“No you-”

“Realistically, Pete. I’m pretty fucked up. I’ve been locked up half my life, and the other half is nothing to brag about. But let’s say they decided I was well enough to get out. Where would I go? I don’t exactly have family waiting for me.” he sighs.

“What do you mean you don’t have family? Someone had to have admitted you...” Gerard says quietly.

Patrick takes in a deep breath, “My parents are dead. I don’t have anyone else.”

Pete’s eyes widen, “D-Dead? Y-You never mentioned that.”

Patrick nods, “I know. Because I usually freak out. But I’m going to stay in control. Because your last days are mine. Not his.”

“I-I’m sorry a-about your parents.” I frown.

Patrick’s eyes darken, “I’m not.”

I gently place a hand on his shoulder, “They hurt you, didn’t they?”

“Mikes, don’t push...” Gerard warns.

“All the time.” Patrick looks away, “I was found a few days after they died. I was sleeping on a slide, in this park nearby...they were going to put me into foster care, but they noticed I wasn’t normal....”

“What happened to them?” I whisper.

“Officially, they overdosed.” he mumbles.

“What do you mean officially?” Gerard’s eyes widen.

“That’s what the autopsy says.” Patrick shrugs.

Pete’s eyes widen as well, “Oh fuck...”

Patrick sits down on the sidewalk, “I didn’t know how many sleeping pills to give them... I just wanted them to sl-sleep and stop hurting me. And I thought half each would keep them asleep for a few days and they wouldn’t h-hurt me. But then they weren’t breathing..I-I didn’t mean to k-kill them.”

I sit with him and wrap an arm around his shoulders, “Oh sweetie...”

He pulls me into a hug and starts to cry. I rub his back and look up to Pete.

Pete nods and sits on Patrick’s other side, squeezing his shoulder, “You didn’t mean to. But in my own personal opinion, they deserved it.”

“Wh-When they fi-fnd out I-I’m ne-never getting out!” he cries.

“Then don’t tell them.” Pete says.

“They’ll want to know why he’s...” Gerard’s voice trails off.

“I think being hurt by your parents is traumatizing enough to count... maybe just go with that?” I say softly, “But Patrick, even if you had done it on purpose, if they were abusive, you had every right. You shouldn’t have had to go through something like that.”

He sniffles and whispers, “You’re not stuttering.”

I blush lightly and hug him tighter, “It doesn’t happen when I need to get my point across.”

He looks up and gives me a small smile, “I bet you could stop stuttering.”

I smile and gently wipe his eyes, “I don’t stutter when I get comfortable around someone.”

His smile widens a little more, “So you’re getting comfortable around me?”

I giggle softly and nod, “I am, you don’t make me as nervous as most people do.”

“Is that because I’m more fucked up than most people?” he frowns.

I shake my head, “I think, that it’s because you’re nicer than most people.”

He smiles and rests his head on my shoulder.

Gerard and Pete share a glance, both failing to fight grins. I’m not sure what’s amusing, but I can’t bring myself to care right now. Patrick needs me.


	3. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick are inseparable on Pete's last day.

Today is Pete’s last day. I don’t know him as well as Patrick, nor am I near as attached, but I already miss him. It’s nice to see someone put Gerard in his place, once in a while. He’s leaving around lunch, and luckily he’s leaving on a visitation day, which means a free day. No therapy, group or singular. Right now he and Patrick are in Patrick’s bed, talking quietly, as Gerard and I sit on my bed. Neither Gee, nor I, really know what to say. Patrick’s trying hard not to be upset today, and he’s actually doing a pretty good job. Pete is still worried about him though. At breakfast he handed me two notes and had me read over them. I think he wanted a second opinion before they were given to Patrick. One of the notes, is for the first time the changes happens after Pete is gone. Patrick’s Martin side knows Pete is leaving, but doesn’t know when:

Martin,

I’m going to miss you, buddy. But don’t worry, okay? Because I’m going to be here every single Saturday to visit you. And, I’ll be staying almost the whole day with you. I promise, I’ll be here every Saturday, unless there is an emergency. I know you’re pretty sad right now, but you aren’t alone, okay? Even when I’m not here, you have Mikey. And Mikey’s a sweetie who will happily help you. He’s your friend and he cares very much about you. Try not to be too nervous around him, he couldn’t hurt a fly. He’s also a great hugger. A couple days ago, I learned some things about you, and I wanted you to know, it isn’t your fault. I would have done the same thing. And it was an accident, don’t beat yourself up about it. I’m going to miss you so much for the week I’m not here.  
Love,  
Pete

 

As okay as Patrick seems right now, it’s also obvious it’s forced. Pete thinks as soon as he’s gone, Patrick is going to freak out. He’s asked me to try and keep him calm enough to avoid the change, and hand him this:

Patrick,

I’m so sorry that you’re upset right now. There was a time, that I could honestly say I wish I could stay with you. That isn’t true anymore though. No, it isn’t because I’m happy to be away from you, because as I write this the very thought of being away from you is ripping my soul. It also isn’t because I’m thrilled to be 'free’. I can’t explain it right now though, because I want it to be a surprise. But give me three months, and you’ll understand. Until then, I’m going to be here every Saturday. I’ve arranged it to where I can stay most of the day, instead of about an hour like most visits last. But in my absence, I want you to keep hanging out with Mikey and Gerard. Please, Patrick, do that. If not for yourself, then do it for me; for them. I don’t want you to be lonely. And they don’t want that either. They both care about you. Sure, Gerard is a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he cares. If he ever gets too irritating to handle, tell him to shut up. As far as Mikey goes, I really don’t have to explain why you two should keep hanging out. You both get along so well, and that’s great. Don’t isolate yourself from the people who care about you. You, Patrick Stumph, are far too sweet, brilliant, funny, and amazing to keep that all to yourself. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and the best friend I ever will. I love you, ‘Trick, and I’ll see you on Saturday.  
Love,   
Pete

 

Dr. Elizabeth opens the door and peeks in, “Hey guys, can I borrow Pete for a moment?”

Patrick whimpers and clings to Pete.

“It’s just for some paperwork, he isn’t leaving yet. He’ll be back before you know it.” she says softly.

Patrick, reluctantly, lets go of Pete and watches him walk out the door. I walk over to his bed and sit with him.

“He’ll be r-right back.” I rub Patrick’s shoulder.

“O-Okay.” he says quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Gerard asks softly.

“T-Terrified.” Patrick admits, staring at the floor.

“It’s o-okay to be scared Pa-Patrick.” I give him a small smile, “B-But he’ll still visit you, and I won’t abandon you once Pete leaves.”

He looks up to me slowly, “Promise?”

I smile and nod, “I promise, Patrick.”

Gerard nods and sits on the other edge of Patrick’s bed, “And neither will I.”

Patrick smiles a little, “Th-Thank you, both of you.”

 

Pete hugs Gerard and I briefly, before pulling Patrick into a very tight hug. They hug for almost five minutes, before Pete reluctantly pulls back, his voice cracking.

“I-I’ve got to go.” a few tears make their way down his cheeks, “I love you, okay? I promise, I’ll see you in exactly a week.”

Patrick nods, his vision blurred by tears as well, “L-Love you too.”

Pete turns and takes a few steps, before turning back around and hugging Patrick again. He lets go and wipes his eyes before putting on a big grin, and pecking Patrick’s lips. Patrick blushes, squeaks and pushes him off, the two of them laughing.

“Now I have Pete germs.” Patrick groans.

Pete grins, “You love my germs.”

Gerard snorts and rolls his eyes, causing Pete to turn to him with a wide grin, “No Pete. Don’t you fucking-” I can’t help but laugh, when my brother’s words are cut off by a face full of Pete. He shoves him off wipes his mouth, “Ugh.”

Then without warning, right as I blink, Pete’s lips are against mine, I giggle and gently push him off, “Sorry, no kissing me after you’ve kissed my brother.”

Pete chuckles and pulls Patrick into one last hug, “I’ll see you on Saturday, okay?” his tone changes to serious.

Patrick bites his lip and nods, “O-Only if you promise not to kiss me again.” he cracks a small smile.

Pete pouts, “I am wounded.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Patrick rolls his eyes, then sighs, “Bye...”

Pete bites his lip and nods, “Bye...” before running outside.

“A-A week. That’s, that’s not so bad. I-Its only seven days... one hundred and sixty-eight hours....ten-thousand and eighty minutes... Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds....” Patrick begins to fidget.

I frown and hug him tightly, “Hey, it’s alright, okay? Let’s go back to the room, there’s something I have to give you.”

He nods and lets Gerard and I take his hands, leading him back to our room. I hand him the note from Pete and watch him as he reads it. He wipes his eyes and sniffles a few times, but doesn’t get as bad as we’d expected.

“Wh-What does he mean? Thr-Three months? What does that mean?” He frowns, confused.

“I honestly have no idea.” I answer him.

Gerard suddenly becomes very interested in tying his shoes as Patrick sighs and takes off his glasses.

“I think...I think I’m going to take a nap...to try and avoid getting overly upset...” He wipes his eyes again.

“Okay, Patrick. Mikey and I are going to be outside for a while, so you can sleep.” Gerard says softly, leading me out of the room.

“You know, don’t you?” I whisper as we walk down the hall.

“Yes, I know. But this isn’t the place to discuss it.” he keeps walking.

When we finally get outside, which feels like hours with my impatience, he looks to me.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell him. Pete made me swear it’d be a surprise.” Gerard crosses his arms.

“I won’t tell him, I promise... am I allowed to know?” I ask.

Gerard nods, “Pete said I could tell you if you promised to keep your mouth shut.”

“Okay, then tell me!” I bounce excitedly.

He chuckles softly, “That paperwork Pete left to do earlier?”

“Yeah?”

“Part of it were his release papers and stuff...part of it was Patrick’s. There’s a list of requirements for taking someone out of here. Part of it is that Patrick will have to go to a therapist weekly until it is decided he doesn’t need it. Since Patrick has no parents, if Pete is found to be a suitable guardian of sorts, Patrick can choose to stay with him, because he’s sixteen. Pete figures he can have a job, a place of his own, and meet every requirement, in three months. Three months, which is also by the way, when you and I are estimated to be released.”

My eyes widen, “So Pete’s getting him out.”

Gerard smiles, “Yep. Dr. Elizabeth said that a normal sort of life, out of this place might help Patrick a lot.”

“Will we be able to see them when we get out?” I ask hopefully.

“Pete’s looking for places around us.” he grins.

I squeal and hug Gerard tightly.

 

Patrick walks outside a few hours later and pulls us each into a hug. We both have to pretend we don’t know what Pete’s up to, and really it’s a shame, because it’d put a smile on Patrick’s face. And right now, he looks so miserable. He looks like a kicked puppy, and it’s heartbreaking.


	4. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick hasn't been himself for three days

I haven’t seen Patrick in three days. Well, I should rephrase. I haven’t seen the Patrick side of him, in three days. The night Pete left, Patrick had a really awful nightmare, and Pete wasn’t here to sort him out. It was extremely tempting to tell him that Pete is going to get him out, but I can’t. It isn’t my surprise to ruin. As hard as it is to see a positive in this, there is one. Martin took Pete’s advice and has started to trust me more. And despite having the same face, my stuttering doesn’t go away, like with Patrick. The fact that it’s been three days is scary. And even Martin is getting worried.

“You miss Patrick don’t you?” He asks quietly.

I look over to him, “H-How m-much of this...do y-you understand?”

“Patrick hides when he’s scared. But he hasn’t done it for this long in a while.” he frowns.

“How does P-Pete usually get him to come back?” I ask softly.

“He usually just comes back when he isn’t upset anymore...”

“I-I can’t fix i-it then... I-I can’t make P-Pete come back. Wh-What if P-Patrick doesn’t c-come back?”

“H-He will...”

“Y-You don’t kn-know that!” I bite my lip, “P-Pete a-asked me to h-help him and I-I ca-can’t because I-I’m just me. I-I’m not special o-or close to him li-like Pete was! H-He’ll be s-so mad when he c-comes back in a f-few days a-and sees that Pa-Patrick hasn’t been here i-in d-days! He-” I stop talking when I’m pulled into a hug.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for me being fucked up.” Patrick sighs and rests his head on my shoulder, “How long have I...not been myself?”

I bite my lip and whisper, “Three days.”

“Fuck... no wonder you were freaking out.. I’m sorry.” he hugs me tighter.

“It’s not your fault.” I frown.

“It isn’t yours either. But it’s easier to place the blame on someone or something else than to just accept it. Pete though, he just accepts it. Which is why he wouldn’t have blamed you at all.” he pulls back to look at me, “He wouldn’t have been angry with you. He might have been worried about me, but he wouldn’t blame you for it. Because there are some things you can’t control. And if it weren’t for you starting to panic, I probably wouldn’t have been myself for a while. So what I do blame you for, is bringing me back.” he smiles a little.

I blush lightly and smile back, “I-I was just worried... I didn’t know how to help. H-How did you know I was panicking?”

“Well, I could hear you, couldn’t I? You needed me so I...”

“Okay, panic like hell next time, noted.”

He chuckles softly, “So what have I missed the last few days?”

“Not much, therapy, gross mashed potatoes that we all put on one tray and built a mountain with.”

“Aww, I missed that? Was Gerard OCD about it?”

I giggle and nod, “He kept slapping us, well Martin and I away.”

Patrick grins and rolls his eyes, “Artists.”

“What about me?” Gerard plops onto the bed.

“Your OCD with mashed potato mountains.” Patrick snorts.

“I see you’re you again.” Gerard rolls his eyes.

“I see you still haven’t switched to your pleasant personality yet, shame.” Patrick grins.

“Haha, fuck you.” Gerard snaps.

I giggle at the two of them.

 

Patrick walks outside rubbing his head and groaning after a two hour therapy session. I frown and stand up to hug him. He buries his face in my shoulder.

“My head hurts.” he mumbles.

“I know sweetie...” I frown and gently take off his beanie, massaging his scalp.

“I don’t like it... trying to remember everything from three days... I-I can’t... and it hurts so much to try. Why does she make me?” he groans.

I frown, “I think she’s tying to help but I wish it didn’t hurt you...”

I sit down beside Gerard, and Patrick lays with his head in my lap, yawning softly.

“Do you want to go to bed?” I ask, still raking my fingers through his hair.

He shakes his head and looks up into my eyes, gripping my other hand, “I don’t want to miss more.”

“But it makes you so tired sweetie...” I frown.

“I lost three days, Mikes... I don’t want to lose more...” he bites his lip.

I nod, “Okay Patrick.”

It isn’t long before he’s fallen asleep, using my thigh as a pillow.

“He asleep?” Gerard whispers.

I nod, still rubbing his head.

“I know that look, Mikes.” Gerard says quietly.

I raise an eyebrow and look over to him, “What look?”

“Please. Your eyes might as well have been replaced with huge pink hearts.” He grins smugly.

“Okay then..”

“What?” he pushes the subject, “Afraid ‘sweetie’ will wake up and hear all about your _little_ crush on him?”

I look away as my cheeks heat up into a deep red, “I-I don’t h-have a crush on a-anyone.”

“N-Not even on P-Patrick?” Gerard laughs.

I glare at him and elbow him in the ribs.

“OUCH! YOU FUCKER!” 

Patrick jerks away and sits up, looking at us confused, “What happened?”

“Gerard’s an a-asshole.”

“You’re only saying that because you like-”

I tackle him and begin hitting him.

“Oh fuck me....” Patrick rubs his eyes.

“Mikey stop!” Gerard grabs my arms, so I settle for kicking instead.

Patrick’s arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me off, kicking and screaming.

“LET ME GO!” I try to struggle out of his grip.

“No Mikes...” he sits down, pulling me into his lap and tightening his grip on my waist, “Calm down.”

“Hmph!” I cross my arms and stop struggling.

He nuzzles my shoulder, “Calm down. What the hell happened?”

“Gerard was...being mean.” 

“Well brother’s do that, don’t they? But trust me, you don’t want to be sedated. It sucks a lot.” he rests his chin on my shoulder and looks up to me.

Gerard fumes, glaring at me.

Patrick yawns softly, “Sleep might be a good idea, but I’m not sure I should leave you two un-supervised...”

Gerard rolls his eyes, “A lot of help you are. If it gets too bad you’ll just hide behind your alternate personality.”

Patrick frowns, “I suppose that could happen...”

“D-Don’t listen to him, he’s just m-mad at me.” I frown.

“No it’s... it’s true. I’m pretty useless, right? Never really know who I’ll be in a crisis...” he sniffles, “I’m just... I think I’m going to bed.... I, yeah.” he looks down as he walks back inside.

“G-Gerard!”

“I know. I just said something awful, and I’m a complete dick.”

“Saying it doesn’t fix it.” I glare at him, “And so what if I like Patrick? What does that matter? I’m pretty sure when he and Pete are living together they’ll end up being together.”

Gerard shakes his head, “No Pete um.... he’s ah. They’re not..they’re friends.” Gerard looks down, his cheeks reddening.

“Did I miss something?” I raise an eyebrow.

He’s quick to change the subject, “You should go check on Patrick.”

“Yeah...” I eye him suspiciously before running inside and to our room.

I frown when I see Patrick clinging to his pillow, crying. I walk over to his bed and sit down, gently rubbing his back.

“I-I’m sorry.” I bite my lip, “I-I didn’t mean to make him mad. He feels bad for saying that and-”

“It’s true.” Patrick sniffles, “I’m so fucked up Mi-Mikey.” he begins shaking with the sobs. 

I lie beside him and wrap my arms around him, “You are not fucked up, sweetie.” I kiss his forehead, “You’re just damaged, we all are. You’re going to be okay, Patrick.”

“I-I don’t want to be here a-after you leave...” he clings to me, “I-It’s going to h-hurt and i-if I thought far e-enough to realize I-I’d lose you just like I-I’m losing Pete I-I wouldn’t have t-talked to you. B-Because y-you’re amazing a-and I-I don’t want to lose you t-too.” he whimpers.

I hug him close, “You won’t lose me. I promise, Patrick. If I can’t come see you after I get out, I’ll fake a suicide attempt to get back in.”

He smiles softly, “Don’t do that... the thought of you even pretending scares me. You’re too great to die this young.” 

“Want to know a secret?”

“Hmm?” he wipes his eyes as he calms down.

“You’re the only person that thinks I’m great.” I mess up his hair before handing him his beanie.

He shakes his head, “I promise, I’m not... if...if I fall asleep...c-can you stay?”

I nod and gently wipe his eyes, “I won’t move from this spot.”

He smiles and cuddles into me. He falls asleep quickly, and I’m not far behind.


	5. A Glimpse Into the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's first visit

Patrick hurries through his breakfast, anxious to see Pete again. I’m not sure he realizes that visitation starts after _everyone_ finishes breakfast, but I’m not about to say anything either. He’s starting to get better at preventing changes. He hasn’t changed once since his three days of Martin, even though he almost did a few times. One night he had a nightmare, and again Pete wasn’t here to calm him down. But I was. We shared his bed, and talked about Harry Potter so he could stop panicking. Suddenly Patrick drops his fork and runs across the cafeteria. I look up and grin when I see him tackle Pete. We were supposed to meet him in the visitation room, but it seems Pete decided to be Pete and do things how he sees fit.

I run over with them and hug Pete once Patrick releases him.

Pete chuckles, “Miss me already?”

Patrick nods, pulling him into another hug as Gerard walks over.

“Hey grumpy.” Pete grins at Gerard.

“I’d be a lot less grumpy if they’d fucking give me coffee.” he grumbles.

Pete grins wider, “Well I might just let you have coffee.”

Gerard raises an eyebrow, “How’s that? You aren’t holding coffee.”

“No, but I’ve already met a few qualifications, and because I’m just so damn charming, you three have a half-day pass into the real world.” Pete grins even more.

Patrick’s eyes widen, “Wh-What?”

“I-I thought you could only do that with your parents...” I raise an eyebrow.

“Parents, or someone as awesome as me. Don’t question it.” he shrugs.

Gerard raises an eyebrow, “So they aren’t worried you’ll just never bring us back?”

“Well no, because they have my license plate number, my address, and have informed me that they will call the police if you three aren’t here at nine pm.”

“What do you mean...qualifications?” Patrick asks curiously.

Pete shakes his head, “Spoilers.”

“Is this about that three month thing?” he pushes the subject.

“Maybe, Maybe not. Do you guys want to come with me, or does this place seem more fun?” 

“I-I can r-really leave this pl-place for a while?” Patrick’s eyes are full of disbelief.

Pete nods and wraps his arm around Patrick’s shoulders, “Of course ‘Trick.”

“I-I take it back, you can kiss me one more time, but that’s it.” Patrick hugs him tightly.

Pete grins, “Maybe later. For now, let’s get the fuck out of here!” He grabs Patrick’s hand and runs with him to the front office. Gerard and I follow close behind.

 

“Half day passes are a privilege, one that can be easily taken away.” Dr. Elizabeth says stiffly.

Pete rolls his eyes, “They’ll behave, and I’ll make sure they’re back on time.”

She nods, crossing her arms as we walk outside.

Patrick freezes in the doorway, “Th-This isn’t some trick is it?”

Pete grabs his hands and pulls him into the parking lot, “Of course it isn’t.”

Patrick nods and looks around nervously. I grab his hand and smile comfortingly. He relaxes a bit as we walk towards Pete’s car.

“Shotgun!” Gerard runs to the passenger side door.

“Gee, maybe Patrick wants-”

Patrick shakes his head, “No it’s fine. I like the back seat more.”

I nod as Pete unlocks the door, and we all climb inside.

“So..what are we going to do?” Gerard raises an eyebrow.

“First we’re getting your grumpy ass some coffee.” Pete teases him.

“Ooh, me too?” I pout.

Pete smiles, “Sure. Do you want some, Patrick?”

Patrick shrugs a shoulder, “I-I’ve never had coffee.”

“Well we have to remedy that immediately.” Pete nods and starts the car.

 

To Gerard and I, today is a nice break from being trapped. But to Patrick, it’s his first taste of freedom in years. I’d be amazed if he remembered it, but he didn’t get to experience it like this before he was locked up. Right now he and Gerard are deciding what movie we’re going to see, while Pete and I wait in line at the concession stand.

“So Mikey..” he glances over at Gerard and Patrick.

“Hmm?”

“What’s up with you and Patrick?” he asks casually, stepping up in the line.

I try to ignore my blush, “What do you mean?” 

He smiles softly, “You two seem awfully close.”

“Well we’re friends aren’t we? And we share a room and I’m nicer than Gerard...” I mumble.

“One of his biggest fears is that no one will ever fall in love with him, because of how he is.” he shrugs a shoulder, “It’d be great if you let him know he doesn’t have to worry.”

“I-I’m not in love with him.” I blush.

“You like him though.” Pete says softly, “And that’s the start of falling in love. I’m not asking you do to do anything either of you don’t want. And I’m not pressuring you to tell him how you feel. I just thought you’d like to know, I’m not against it. As his best friend I would generally beat the shit out of anyone, in fear they’d try and take advantage of him. But, I know I don’t have to worry with you.”

“Y-You don’t b-but wh-what makes you think h-he wants a-anything besides friendship with me?”

Pete grins, “I’m not capable of saying.”

 

Patrick, as it turns out, has only seen one movie in theaters. He was in second grade, and it was a field trip. He doesn’t remember the movie itself, but he remembered that. After the movie ended, we have time to go to Pete’s apartment for a few hours before we have to go back. Patrick liked being out into the world, but it’s obvious he’s more comfortable in Pete’s apartment. Pete informed Gerard and I that he’s got a job, and apartment already. His parents helped with the apartment. He just has to wait out the three months to make sure everything still goes smoothly. He thought gradually getting Patrick into the world will help him adjust when he’s finally free. Pete showed us around, and only Patrick didn’t understand why there was a second bedroom. 

“I don’t want to go back.” Patrick says softly.

Pete frowns, “I know ‘Trick...”

“I-I like this... just...just being normal for a little while..” he bites his lip.

“You’ll be back out in no time.” Pete says softly.

“I want to believe you but I can’t...I can’t feel that hope...it’s too much.” Patrick smiles a little, “But thank you...I won’t forget today, ever.”

 

Pete walks with us back inside and hugs Patrick tight before he tucks him in and watches him fall asleep. He hugs Gerard and walks back up to the office with me.

“Take care of him...” his voice cracks.

I hug him tightly, “I will, I promise.”

Pete smiles a little, “Thanks Mikey. I can’t wait until I can finally take him out of here...then he’ll stop worrying about being forgotten.”

“I couldn’t forget him if I tried.”

We hug once more before he walks outside.

 

When I walk back into the room, Patrick is sitting up, wide awake.

“He leave?” he asks.

I nod, “He’ll be back in a week.”

Patrick nods, “Can you hug me?”

“Of course sweetie.” I sit beside him on the bed and hug him tightly.

“I really won’t forget today... b-because I spent the best day of my life with the best friends I’ve ever had... Please don’t forget about me when you leave. I-I don’t expect you to visit like Pete but.. just don’t forget me..please.”

I frown and pull back to look at him, “Patrick I couldn’t and won’t forget you. I promise. I’ll hardly be able to forget you once we get out and hang out all the time.” I give him a soft smile.

“Do you really think I’ll get out?” he says, barely above a whisper.

I nod, “I really do.”

“Mikey?”

“Hmm?” I gently take off his beanie.

“I think I have a crush on you.” he looks down, “And I don’t expect you to feel anything for me....but it would just hurt to be forgotten.”


	6. Knock Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Patrick tells Mikey he has a crush, and Pete's next visit.

Before I can even begin to respond he continues, “And like, I know you’re getting out soon, and I’m obviously not so I get that, I mean, if you wanted to cushion the blow that’d be a convenient excuse. Because like, well who wants to be dating someone in a mental hospital for the rest of their life? No one, right? Plus I’m also far too fucked up for anyone to want anything like that with me, and you’re too sweet to bring that up, so I’m pretty sure the lack of seeing each other thing is what you’ll say, and that’s okay. I don’t, I don’t expect anything from you. I just thought I might as well say it before I never see you again.”

I blush, “Y-You couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Are you going to say I’m too short instead? Because that’s not really nice.” he looks down.

I gently tilt his chin and press my lips softly against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses back, trembling nervously. I move one of my hands into his hair and gently rub his scalp to calm him down as I deepen the kiss. His arms strangle my waist as the kiss becomes more heated. I gently lick at his lips as I push him to lie back, going down with him. He parts his lips with a small whimper, and eagerly licks at my tongue. I intended for it to be a small kiss, but it has rapidly turned into making out, but neither of us mind. Our bodies rock together as my hands twist in his hair, and his squeeze my waist. Neither of us notice the door opening as our tongues dance between our lips.

“Hey Mikes is-AH!” Gerard covers his eyes.

In surprise, Patrick bites my tongue and quickly pulls back, “Sh-Shit I’m s-sorry!”

“It’s fine, Patrick.” I lean down and peck his lips, before sitting up and looking to Gerard, blushing deeply, “Hello...”

Gerard shakes his head, “You know, I figured I’d get a warning before I started having to knock before walking in here.”

Patrick slides the blanket over his head.

“I, well there’s your warning?” I blush more, “What did you want?”

“To see if Pete was still here but, nope I see he left and you two decided to let hormones take control, so I think I’ll be leaving.” 

I roll my eyes, “Clothes still on, jackass.” 

Gerard snorts, “Luckily, but if I had walked in five minutes later.”

Patrick groans, “You can tease us about this tomorrow, just get the fuck out, please.”

Gerard scowls, “Hey that’s my _brother's_ throat you’re sticking your tongue down.”

“Gerard.” I cross my arms and nod towards the door.

He rolls his eyes, “Like I want to stay and watch a grope fest.” He walks back out of the room and slams the door.

I sit beside Patrick and pull the blanket off, “You alright?”

“Embarrassed but I...y-yeah.” he looks away shyly.

“Patrick?”

“Yeah?” he looks back up to me.

“You won’t be here forever, and I like you too.” I hug him close.

He blushes and nuzzles my shoulder, “What if I am here forever?”

“Then I’ll just have to get a degree in phycology and work here. But you won’t.” I kiss his forehead, “I promise.”

He bites his lip, “Okay.”

 

 

 

We spend most of the week holding hands and sneaking kisses as much as possible. Martin has yet to appear, despite the large amount of teasing from Gerard. Pete is picking us up later today, in order to have us stay the night with him. Dr. Elizabeth is skeptical, but agrees that getting us out has been helping, especially Patrick. As soon as Pete walks in, Gerard told him about walking into our make out session.

“Patrick and Mikey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Pete sings, skipping to his car.

Patrick rolls his eyes and sits in the back with me, “So how are your mysterious qualifications going?”

“Wonderfully, now who wants pizza?” Pete pulls out of the parking lot.

Patrick pouts, “Why won’t you tell me what you’re up to?”

“Because it’s super top secret, now shush.” Pete grins.

Patrick groans, “But they know!”

“Do not!” Gerard and I answer too quickly.

Pete rolls his eyes, “Very convincing.”

Patrick sighs, “See!”

Pete scowls, “Fine, they know. But it’s your surprise and I don’t want to ruin it. And no withholding kisses from Mikey to get him to tell you.” he chuckles.

Patrick shrugs, “Fine.”

 

We eat the pizza, sitting on the couch watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, because Patrick hasn’t seen it and Pete had to fix that. After the movie, we just sit around talking.

“So what do you guys do when you aren’t locked up?” Patrick asks.

“We mostly just go to school.” Gerard shrugs.

“What’s that like?” Patrick asks, “Because I mean, we have ‘school’ but it can’t be the same....”

“It’s worse.” I say quietly, “At least everyone there is messed up in some sort of way, so there’s no bullying.”

Patrick frowns, “You get bullied?”

I nod.

“But.. But you’re so nice.”

“I’m also a quiet little freak with glasses, and I’m gay, so..” I shrug, “I get a lot of hell thrown in my direction.”

Patrick frowns more, “So assuming I got out in the next couple of years...I’d be bullied too?”

Gerard bites his lip, “Maybe?”

Pete shakes his head, “Hell no, because I’d kick their asses.”

Patrick looks over to me, “Is that why you...”

I look down and nod.

Pete frowns, “I’ll kick their asses for you too, Mikey.”

“And what? Follow me around all day? Because one, you aren’t in highschool, and two even if you were they’d have a chance to corner me.” I pull my knees up to my chest, “I’m always going to be a freak, and now that I tried to kill myself? They’re going to be worse.”

Patrick wraps his arms around me, “As soon as I get out, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

I smile weakly and lean into him, “Thanks.”

Pete puts away the rest of the pizza, “So sleeping arrangements. I have two beds and a couch. So beds can be shared, or whatever.”

Gerard shrugs, “I’ll take the couch.”

Pete shakes his head, “Nope, couch is mine. You can have my bed.”

“I’m not kicking out of your own bed, I’ll survive on a couch.” Gerard shrugs.

“My bed, my rules. So you’re sleeping in it.” Pete smirks, “I could always keep you company if you’d like.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, “So the other bed?”

“You and Mikey can share it.” he shrugs, “Considering you’re all cuddly now.”

Patrick blushes, “Shut up.”

Pete grins as Patrick and I walk into the other room and get under the blankets, slowly falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead to the night before Patrick is released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I think there will be one more chapter after this.

I was released a week ago, and my brother was a week before that. Right now, Patrick is alone, and I’m afraid he’ll let himself think we abandoned him. And worse, he’ll assume he deserved it. Gerard is staying with our grandmother for a few weeks, and I’m with Pete at his/their apartment, helping Pete get the place ready for Patrick. Pete flies around his apartment, cleaning and organizing. I help, but I honestly don’t see the point. Patrick’s going to be free tomorrow, and right now he doesn’t even know it. This time tomorrow, he isn’t going to give a shit what it looks like. I think Pete is cleaning out of nerves though, really. He’s somehow terrified Patrick will hate the idea of being here.

“Fuck, does that look okay?” he asks after rearranging the furniture for the fourth time.

“P-Pete, it’s fine.” I pull him into a hug, “P-Patrick’s going to be h-happy. St-Stop freaking yourself o-out.”

He takes in a deep breath and nods, “Right.. I’m just worried...” he bites his lip, “He’s been alone for a week.”

I frown and nod, “I know.. I-I’m worried too. But he’ll be okay.”

Pete sighs, “I just wish it was tomorrow already.”

“Then g-go to bed. Stop fr-freaking out and go to sleep. Tomorrow will come much faster if you aren’t up all night worrying yourself.”

He nods and rubs his eyes, “You’re right... You can sleep in Patrick’s bed, I doubt he’ll mind.”

I smile softly and nod, going into Patrick’s room and curling up on the bed, hugging the pillow that still smells like Patrick.

 

Pete groans impatiently as we wait, sitting on the hood of his car. Patrick’s in the middle of private therapy, so we can’t get to him quite yet. After the session, he’ll be released.

“She said an hour, right?” He scowls.

I nod, “It’s almost b-been an hour, we could probably wait inside.”

He jumps off the hood of his car and looks back to me, “Then let’s get inside!”

I smile and follow him into the main office, where we wait for Patrick. Pete filled out all the paperwork when we got here, so we’re just waiting. Pete shifts around in his seat impatiently before standing up and peeking into the hall, looking for Patrick. He eventually sits back down with a loud sigh and nudges my arm.

“Miss your _boyfriend_?” he grins.

I blush, “Y-Yes.”

“They told me he’s doing a lot better...minus the first couple of days you were gone.” he frowns.

“What ha-happened?”

“He just wouldn’t talk the first day...and the second day he switched from Martin to Patrick every couple of hours...but since then Patrick’s been fighting the switch, and he’s been doing pretty well...” Pete smiles, “He doesn’t want to hide anymore.”

I smile, but before I can respond the door opens.

“P-Pete..Mikey what?” Patrick looks at us, confused, “I-It’s not a visiting day...I-I think they’re transferring me though...they made me pack my clothes.” he holds up a bag.

Pete grins and throws his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, “You know all of my secrets but I had to keep this one from you. You’re not being transferred...”

“Then why-”

“You’re being released, Patrick.” Dr. Elizabeth says softly, “Pete has been granted guardianship until you’re eighteen, and as long as he gets you here for therapy once a week, you can stay with him.”

Patrick’s eyes widen, “B-But how? Pete what?”

“I needed three months to meet all of the requirements. I have a steady income, my own apartment with an extra room for you, I haven’t tried doing anything stupid...and you’ve been doing great Patrick.” Pete grins, “You’re fighting it, staying here with us...” he trades his grin for a more serious expression, “The only thing we need now is for you to decide if you want to stay with me. I won’t pressure you into it, but I also need you to know that you won’t be a burden. I promise. I want this more than anything, and I’ve missed you to death since I’ve been out...”

Patrick bites his lip, “Y-You really want me to live with you?’

Pete nods, “Of course I do.”

Patrick smiles, “A-And I’ll get to see Mikey and Gerard?”

I smile, “All the time.”

Patrick picks up his bag of clothes, “So, what exactly are we waiting for?”

Pete chuckles, “That.”

Dr. Elizabeth hands Pete a piece of paper, “Next Tuesday at ten am.”

Pete nods, “We’ll be here.” he takes Patrick’s bag from him and leans the way outside. 

Patrick blushes when I kiss his cheek and pulls my hand into his, “I-I missed you.” he says shyly.

“I missed you too.” I smile at him.

“Oh, come _on_.” Pete teases, “It’s been a whole week, you two hormone driven teenagers want to do more than hold hands!”

Patrick blushes, “Not in front of you.”

Pete grins and gets in the driver’s seat. Patrick glances back at the building that’s trapped him for so long, before grinning and getting into the car.


End file.
